


goodbye to a world.

by witheldjeans



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Affection, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Apocalypse, Based on a song, Blood, Confused Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, End of the World, F/M, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Post-Apocalypse, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Toxic Relationship, Violence, end of the world kiss, even tho i know he's awful, felt like the fandom needed some soft seph, let's pretend he's not, sephiroth is a good guy, toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheldjeans/pseuds/witheldjeans
Summary: sephiroth’s knees break, crippling his body to the ground as the rain begins to fall heavier - fat drops coming down to cool his pale skin and swallow his being in a cold embrace.it soaks into his skin, nearly bone deep, his hair slick and clinging to the leather of his long coat and face.for a moment, he let the tears spill over his cheeks and mingle with the rain drops with not a single care for who might see.thank you
Relationships: Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Kudos: 55





	goodbye to a world.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the song "goodbye to a world" by porter robinson. got inspired to write this for seph, kinda gave me his vibes. this isn't sephiroth's character at all just so you know, he's very human in this. thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment. i love reading them!

sephiroth’s knees break, crippling his body to the ground as the rain begins to fall heavier - fat drops coming down to cool his pale skin and swallow his being in a cold embrace. 

it soaks into his skin, nearly bone deep, his hair slick and clinging to the leather of his long coat and face. 

for a moment, he let the tears spill over his cheeks and mingle with the rain drops with not a single care for who might see.

_ thank you _

who was he kidding; his fear of anyone seeing the tear tracks down his face was completely unrealistic. afterall, what was left of the world as he sat on his knees in the middle of what used to be a bustling city. where people would come as couples, holding their children, their mother’s and father’s on their arms as they would walk the pavements.

such history, so many experiences - love, loss, hope. all wiped from the surface with the swipe of a hand from said man now sitting on his knees weeping at the world that surrounded him. 

_ i’ll say goodbye soon _

brick buildings built by the hands of people who had families, now burning to the ground as ash began to taint the world in black. everything burned. the buildings were torn by the flames, swallowed in smoke and powdered in ash to coat the skies in an apocalyptic blue haze. the rain did not stop the rain from falling however, as if the fire refused to be put out until the damage was complete. 

he drops his sword from his palm, the feeling of its release so unfamiliar as he’d been holding it for seemingly weeks on his rampage to destroy the world. 

wrinkles of black leather open face up to the sky - his hands are hot inside the gloves. his nose points upwards, hot tears track down the sides of his face, lips slightly parted until they quiver shut. 

his fingers pull at the gloves, removing them in a few shuffled pulls until the coolness of the air engulfs his hands and he sighs in the feeling of contentedness.

he does not despise the feeling of tears; the feeling of being exposed as his nose begins to turn slightly pink, lips chapping in slight redness at the feeling of the rain hitting his face. he almost expected every ending to how this would feel - yet when it washed over him in the silence of the world he destroyed, he never would have assumed this emptiness to weigh so heavy in his heart. 

_ though it’s the end of the world _

the somber steps of a familiar individual perk his ears only slightly. he knows who it is, there’s no need to turn his head to see your soaked dress clinging and tainted red and black from his desecration of the world. 

your legs are trembling, knees buckling and shaking as you take assured steps to sephiroth’s figure. the only sound creating music for the collapse of the world as you know it was the rain hitting the cracked pavement - smoke and fire still raising hell around the quivering city. 

your steps lead you to sephiroth, the moment your eyes land on his face, the exhaustion that weighed down your limbs becomes more prevalent. you feel beyond tired, but an aching need to make things right. to push through, to talk to him. 

_ don’t blame yourself, no _

you drop to your knees, knees hitting the cracked road harshly - but numbness ensues and you couldn’t care for much of the pain. your lips part, eyes heavy, but still that fondness as you look to him still swallows your chest with loyalty to everything he is. 

it was a sensation you couldn’t deem wrong, when you loved and you loved whole-heartedly. 

his palms lay upwards to the green hued sky, rain drops pooling in the crevices. you reach out as you sit before him, your hands coming to cradle one of his own. 

his voice is broken when he attempts to speak - knowing everything yet nothing could justify the feeling he had within his chest. he knew yet refused to acknowledge when he could rewrite the pages to his own ending. and yet, when the idea of the planet crumbling beneath him used to bring him so much joy, as it lay in shambles around him he realized that he’d been engulfed and inundated by the same feeling that had troubled him since hojo’s lab:

loneliness. 

“seph…” your weak voice calls out to him, begging to be heard but muted by the silent chaos that encased them. 

he lowers his chin, eyes peering at your face for the first time since all of this. 

your hair… it was soaked and stained with blood. your dress, tainted with ash and similar to your hair - splotches of blood stained the light colored fabric. your body - the shape of your arms and shoulders and the way he memorized your body in its angles and the way it felt to have you. your eyes, their brightness and wonder and passion for the world and the people you loved, now so dull as you stared into his palm. lips, softly curved and now chapped and bruised - he remembered all of this with you in front of him. 

he almost felt something else besides a dull emptiness when he saw the pure sorrow in your eyes, as tears welled in them and spilled over your cheeks similar to his own. 

he clenches his fist softly in your hold, and your eyes come to meet his own.

“i-i…” there’s many words you want to say, too many to form a sentence. 

he shakes his head, hand cupping your own and raises it to his cheek. his skin underneath your fingers and palms is cool, and supple as the rain wets his skin almost bone deep. that feeling of his skin again, you close your eyes, feeling a small smile rise to your lips at the familiarity and comfort of his being. 

seph’s cheek leans into your touch, pressing your palm even closer as a mix of tears and rain track over your fingers and begin freezing your digits. 

his eyelashes fan over his cheeks, a few strands of wet silver hair clinging to his jaw and neck, and all you could do is watch. 

_ and if it’s true _

__

his palm caresses your knuckles, eyes opening a moment later, those long lashes fanning out his eyes - nearly glowing in the haze of the atmosphere. and you’re positive you could never get enough of him. 

“i-i want to give you everything.” you state, your opposite hand grasping the back of his head, ripples and strands of wet silvery locks fold over your palm and bunch in your knuckles. you feel your eyebrows contort as more tears spill over your cheeks. 

he starts shaking his head, wanting to interrupt your words as they weren’t true - he couldn’t sit on this crumbling planet - crumbling by his hand, and have you lie to him without having something to retort by. 

“just- just listen.” you ask of him, his hand is squeezing your own on his cheek - he’s losing his edge, more human than he’d ever been, even since the moment he was created. 

“i-i don’t want this to be your fault, seph.” your voice is trembling, afraid to believe what you already know to be true. not him, not after all of this hard work to improve - to be better. 

you sniff, he’s pulling you closer, hushing you softly as he wraps his arms around you, forehead still resting against your own. 

_ i will surround you _

“i just can’t believe it… i-i don’t want to.” 

you open your eyes, as does sephiroth, his eyes are red and watery. there was so much to love about him and you couldn’t stop even if you wanted to. he brings you closer, you settle on his lap - now only a bit taller than him as your ribs grave his torso and even that feeling alone makes you want to throw yourself on him, embrace hi until you couldn’t breathe. 

“i’m…” his voice is whispery, eyes squinted in confliction as tears spill over his cheeks continuously. 

“i’m sorry that i have failed you.” 

you shake your head, chuckling in sadness at the reality of your surroundings and what you knew to be true.

sephiroth destroyed the planet by his hand and blade. after having so much hated caged inside for so long - waiting to boil - waiting to erupt. the misunderstanding of what he was, the unknown when he knew too much took control of him in a rageful design. 

your opened eyes peer into his own - hand moving to cup his other cheek, skin still cold as the rain embraced you both.

the dark shadows under his eyes, you look somberly into his face and everything you’ve missed about having this view. the shadow casted over his eyes by his prominent brows. the paleness of his skin. your thumbs reach up, stroking the delicate skin underneath his waterline - that darkness, while a societal flaw still so beautiful and unique to himself. 

his hands hold your wrists, eyes losing as you stroke his face. 

_ and give life to a world _

“if i- could just give you… everything i wanted…” 

“y/n, please. i am undeserving-”

“i don’t care. i just want you, that’s all i could ask for.”

the tears stream from your eyes freely as your hair clings to your skin. you weep in his arms, the feeling of his hold on you feels like sunshine inside your chest. you sob, hands trembling against your face as you sit back into his lap. 

sephiroth raises his hands to your face, his lips meeting your forehead in a brisk kiss. 

“y/n…” he presses his lips to your own despite your sobs that shake your shoulders and curl your body.

you’re desperate to kiss him back, trying with all your might to do so despite your lips breaking from his periodically as a sob overtakes you. 

the rain mixes between your lips. he’s holding you close, hungry to know it’s okay as he kisses you, that everything will be okay.

his soft, craving lips trying to persuade you. you want to believe, and you couldn’t ever leave him - but through tears it’s nearly impossible to tell him this. 

“i c-can’t… i can’t l-leave you. not even if i wanted to.” you gasp against his lips, throat raw from cries as his hands return to your waist and he pulls your body flush against his own. 

“it’s alright, dearest… “ he comforts, stroking your hair in a tight embrace as the humanity he’s been missing all these years reveals itself before his eyes. 

it’s strange… to think he’s had this within him all this time. he’s had this humanity - these genes, since hojo’s lab as a small child. however, it was what was unknown that he let take the reigns and control his life. his rage, anger, everything he’d felt lost to, he saw around himself as crumbling buildings and cracked concrete.

he’d lost himself.

as the world began to shake beneath your bodies - the comfort of his hold was the only thing you needed. his hair flowed over his arms, legs wrapped around his sitting form. he intertwined his fingers in your hair and with the few minutes you both had left - he spent it comforting you, whispering words into your ear as he held you.

_ that’s our own. _

  
  



End file.
